


Больше Гранд-Каньона (A Bigger Grand Canyon)

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Антон – неудачливый актер и вполне успешный работник секс-индустрии. Который очень любит искусство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше Гранд-Каньона (A Bigger Grand Canyon)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bigger Grand Canyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165792) by [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic). 



> Переведено на Фандомную РПС Битву на Дневниках для команды Стар Трек РПФ. Отбечено Хвосторожкой

В свои выходные и когда нет прослушиваний (то есть, практически всегда) Антон ходит по музеям и картинным галереям. Впервые Тихий Парень попадается ему на глаза, когда Антон собирается усесться перед огромной, в шестьдесят полотен, картиной маслом с изображением Гранд Каньона.

Он никогда не видел Каньон вживую, но от картины веет покоем и величием, которые редко встречаются ему в повседневной жизни. Яркие оранжевые и розовые краски убаюкивают разум, и ему не нужно больше притворяться сексуальным, или доступным, или деятельным, или пассивным, или каким еще угодно будет его клиентам.

Вместо этого он растворяется в Каньоне, отпуская все свои амбиции, заботы, мечты и нужды.

А потом как-то раз, когда Антон, как обычно, заходит в галерею посредине дня – он ведь не из тех, кто работает с девяти до пяти – привычное место перед Гранд Каньоном оказывается занято.  
Занято на редкость симпатичным парнем чуть старше, с сильными руками, красивыми каре-зелеными глазами и пухлыми яркими губами, сжатыми в тонкую линию. Парень прожигает картину взглядом так, будто зол на нее, но в следующие десять минут напряжение уходит из его лица, губы расслабляются. Он делает последний глубокий вдох и поднимается, чтобы уйти.

Антон старательно на него не смотрит, делая вид, что занят своим айподом, но чувствует на себе скользящий по его лицу и телу взгляд спокойных глаз.

Антон привык, что на него смотрят, но обычно ему за это платят.

 

***

 

С Зои все всегда одинаково, выверено и точно, как часы, и он всегда знает, чего ждать. Антон за это благодарен, потому что Зои его до сих пор немного пугает. С ним она предельно вежлива и предельно жестока, и с его работой исполнять роль саба с кем-то один на один не особенно разумно, но Антон решил, что с женщинами может быть по-другому: меньше вероятность, что все кончится плохо.

К тому же он рассматривает это как дополнительный источник опыта для актерства, возможность изучить, каково все с точки зрения нижнего.

Рейчел, узнав о его новой клиентке, только закатила глаза: «Два слова: хренова Эйлин Уорнос».** Но Антон даже не утруждает себя очевидным ответом «Это три слова», просто отправляется в книжный магазин.

Он не жалеет, что согласился, нет… но никогда больше не будет недооценивать клиенток-женщин.

Зои многое нравится, но секс с Антоном в список не входит. Иногда она разрешает ему кончить. Но никогда, никогда не позволяет во время сессий дотрагиваться без разрешения до нее. В их первый раз она связала его, подвесила и порола по заднице, пока та не онемела, и Антону не пришлось использовать стоп-слово, потому он начал опасаться за нервные окончания. Потом Зои с извиняющимся выражением в глазах сказала, чтобы в следующий раз он так не затягивал.

– Я обратилась к профессионалам, потому что хочу быть уверена, что они не воспримут все слишком близко к сердцу. Если ты хочешь остановиться, так и скажи. Я не расстроюсь.

Она энергично растерла его руки, накинула одеяло на плечи. После их сессий Зои всегда по-своему отстраненно заботлива, всегда следит за временем, чтобы оставить точно пятнадцать минут на уход, убедиться, что он в порядке, проверить, не нуждается ли в первой помощи (врачебной или психологической), но ласковой Антон бы ее никогда не назвал.

Он рассказывает Рейчел о ее сдержанной доброте, и та немного смягчается.

– Наверное, это трудно, – задумчиво говорит она. – Быть женщиной с подобными предпочтениями. Не так-то просто кого-нибудь найти.

Антон соглашается.

– Сложно разобраться, кто есть кто, верно? Удостовериться, что мужчина не псих, или не ищет повода ударить в ответ, или не сорвется в истерику.

Какое-то время они сидят молча, размышляя каждый о своем, пока Рейчел не отправляется освежить губную помаду. По дороге к следующему клиенту она заглядывает к Антону и говорит:

– Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего, Антон? Ты пытаешься посмотреть на мир глазами женщины. Некоторые мужчины на это просто неспособны. – Она улыбается, подмигивает ему и отправляется играть для своего клиента, любителя возрастных игр, мамочку. Тому нравится грудное вскармливание и подгузники. «Чего только не бывает», – вот и все, что она о нем когда-либо говорит.

Антон поражен ее словами и по-настоящему тронут.

– Посмотреть глазами женщины, – говорит он себе. – Хм-м. Да. Это должно быть интересно.

Скоро Антон перечитывает все, что ему удается найти о женском доминировании и БДСМ-субкультуре. Он пытается вовлечь Зои в разговор, спросить, верит ли она, что женское доминирование – это часть естественного мирового порядка, но ее вздернутая бровь быстро заставляет его заткнуться.

– Не пойми неправильно, – медленно произносит она, – но я прихожу сюда не обсуждать мои жизненные взгляды или философию. Они и так достаточно запутаны, и я хочу хоть иногда от них отдохнуть, выключить мозг и просто…

– Играть?

– Да.

– Прости. Я понимаю.

Она поднимает хрупкое плечико в красноречивом жесте.

– Я ценю, что ты потратил время на изучение вопроса. Я знаю, что это не совсем твое.

– С тобой – мое. И не только потому, что ты мне платишь. – Антон в самом деле не врет и все же понятия не имеет, что заставило его сказать это вслух. Разговоры о деньгах с клиентом? Это убьет иллюзию. Он задается вопросом, не уйдет ли Зои прямо сейчас, не станет ли ли это их последним разом, но Зои только улыбается.

– Я тебе даже верю. Не мог бы ты встать? Я бы хотела тебя подвесить.

Антон поднимается с колен и послушно поднимает связанные руки над головой, глядя, как напрягаются мышцы на ее длинных ногах, когда она встает на цыпочки, что закрепить веревки на свисающем с потолка крюке.

Нормально или нет, что его так используют? Антон размышляет об этом вечером после сеанса, лежа в комнате для отдыха, пока Рейчел втирает в его покрытую красными полосами спину успокаивающий лосьон. В комнате установлено несколько кушеток, чтобы работники могли отдохнуть после встреч с клиентами, и после Зои Антону всегда хочется прилечь.

Одна из сотрудниц останавливается рядом с ними. Она долго не работала и отказывается делать что-то слишком нетрадиционное.

– Какой парень настолько ее достал, что она такой стала? – спрашивает она, доставая из холодильника бутылку воды.

– Все совсем не так, – рявкает Антон одновременно с словами Рейчел:

– Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

Новенькая разворачивается и уходит.

– Долго она не продержится, – говорит Рейчел.

– Это, пожалуй, и к лучшему.

– Зои назначила следующую встречу?

– На следующей неделе в обычное время, как и всегда.

 

***

На этот раз Антон уверен, что Тихий Парень ждет именно его, потому что тот бродит по залу, где висит Гранд Каньон, поглядывая на другие картины, включая Лусьена Фройда, висящего на противоположной стене. В айподе играет Рахманинов, и в первую секунду Антон не видит и не слышит ничего, но потом краем глаза ловит движение в углу и замечает Тихого Парня, делающего вид, что Антон ему вовсе не интересен. Вместо него он ожесточенно пялится даже не на другую картину, а просто на противоположную стену.

Ну и ладно. К тому, что на него смотрят, Антон привык. Он усаживается перед Каньоном и выключает весь остальной мир, последнее проваленное прослушивание, своих клиентов. Летит над фиолетовыми и красными скалами, фантазируя, каким бы был тамошний воздух.

Когда его время истекает, Тихий Парень все еще там, после двадцати трех минут притворного разглядывания Фройда и Фрэнсиса Бэкона. Так что Антон может назвать его упрямым. Но отчего-то это не кажется странным. Ему никогда так не кажется, во всяком случае, пока смотрящий не узнает, чем он занимается, и речь не об актерском ремесле. Речь о том, чем Антон зарабатывает на жизнь.

– Я проститутка, – говорит он напрямую, наблюдая, как меняется выражение на их лицах. Иногда на них появляется отвращение, но чаще – желание. Потому что шлюхи всегда готовы потрахаться, и даже если они не в настроении, вопрос только в цене.

Антон вздыхает. Поэтому он ни с кем не встречается. Никто не уважает его профессию так, как он сам.

Ему пора на работу, до отъезда его автобуса осталось пятнадцать минут, но по пути к выходу он не торопится. И на удивление разочарован, что Тихий Парень не идет следом.

 

***

– Я и правда рада, что ты не один из тех больших парней, – сообщает ему Керри. С той секунды, как за Антоном закрылась дверь, она говорит не умолкая. Антон списывает это на нервы. – Джон у меня тоже не большой, так что…

– Эй! – Ее муж посылает ей оскорбленный взгляд.

– О Боже, нет, я не имела в виду, что… я только хотела сказать… – но она срывается на хихиканье. – Милый, прости, мне стыдно, правда.

Но Джон и не обижен, только притворяется. Он широко улыбается Антону.

– У нее сегодня День Рождения, понимаешь? А у меня нет тетрадочки со списком подарков, так что…

– Вагончик с хот-догами – это не подарок. Именно его он мне притащил на прошлый День Рождения, представляешь?

– Ничего это был не вагончик. Всего лишь стойка. Жаришь на ней сосиски и…

– Кстати, о сосисках, – с очаровательной улыбкой прерывает его Керри, многозначительно поднимая бровь.

Джон вздыхает, ерошит волосы.

– У нее всегда была одна большая фантазия. Посмотреть, как меня имеют. Женщины – ужасно извращенные создания, что я могу сказать.

Кэрри отвешивает ему шлепок и выглядит смущенной.

– Это не извращение, – успокаивает ее Антон. – Я повидал извращений, и, поверьте, это не оно.

– Видишь, милый, я совершенно нормальна, – она лукаво улыбается мужу, и Антон понимает, что наблюдает за ними с удовольствием. Они нервничают, но в них чувствуется азарт, поэтому он позволяет им взять дело в свои руки, болтать друг с другом, выдвигать предложения, переставлять мебель, деликатно поправляя и указывая на недостатки в плане, пока они не приходят к окончательному сценарию.

В итоге Керри оказывается на кровати, Джон устраивается между ее ног и целует живот, постепенно спускаясь ниже. На Керри остается лифчик, но все остальное она снимает. Джон увлеченно продолжает свое занятие, Керри роняет голову на подушку и смотрит на Антона из-под опущенных век.

– Я собиралась.. ах… я собиралась тобой порулить, что делать, но ты…оох… ты и так наверняка в курсе, так что… – Она распахивает глаза. – Так что давайте все просто продолжим делать то, что делаем, и что получается у нас лучше всего… о Боже… и, кстати, у него в заднице пробка, – торопливо заканчивает она, и Антон уверен, что ничего более внятного в ближайшее время от нее не услышит, и поступает так, как она предложила.

У Джона в заднице действительно пробка, и когда Антон ее вынимает, тот тихо ахает. Очень предусмотрительно со стороны Керри, думает Антон – он не сомневается, что засунула ее туда именно она. Задница Джона расслаблена и готова, так что Антон просто надевает презерватив, смазывает член и вставляет. Кончив дважды, Керри откатывается в сторону и только наблюдает за ними с довольной улыбкой на лице. Джон приподнимается на локтях и коленях, и Антон трахает его глубже, стараясь не смотреть, как смотрит на Джона Керри.

После они довольно его благодарят, и он оставляет их на пять минут сверх уплаченного времени наедине. Так, вроде бы, справедливо.

 

***

 

В следующий раз Тихого Парня не видно, но и Антон приходит раньше обычного. Ему нужно побольше времени – чтобы посмотреть на другие картины, убеждает он себя. Совсем не потому, что хочется подольше побыть с Тихим Парнем, может, даже с ним поговорить.

Через пять минут после его прихода Тихий Парень почти врывается в зал, останавливается как вкопанный при виде Антона и улыбается. Он снова подходит к Люциану Фройду, висящему рядом с Бейконом, которого Антон якобы рассматривает. Уголком глаза Антон наблюдает, как Тихий Парень расставляет ноги и скрещивает руки на груди, будто размышляя над тайнами кисти Фройда. Но по легкой улыбке, блуждающей на его лице, Антон бы сказал, что им Парень заинтересован куда больше, чем Фройдом.

Свет в зале яркий, отливает вишней, цикламенами и янтарем там, где отражается от Каньона. Он обтекает плечи Тихого Парня, наполняя его выцветшую джинсовую куртку цветом.

Антон не вынимает наушники, но айпод выключает. Интересно, не придумал ли Тихий Парень кличку и для него? Может быть, Мальчишка с айподом или Кудряшка. Или, возможно, тоже Тихий Парень. Они стоят почти бок о бок минут пять, а потом Антон решает провести эксперимент и переходит в следующий зал.

И Тихий Парень следует за ним.

Они идут из комнаты в комнату, рассматривая друг друга не меньше, чем картины на стенах, и Антону нравится это равенство. Он больше не объект для наблюдений, он смотрит сам, оценивает вместо того, чтобы быть объектом оценки, размышляет и даже берет.

Однако ему пора уходить. Встреча с первым клиентом назначена на позднее время, но он и так пропустил второй автобус и теперь придется брать такси. Только на самом выходе Антон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Тихому Парню в лицо.

Тихий Парень открыто улыбается и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Я проститутка, – сообщает ему Антон прежде, чем тот успевает вымолвить хоть слово. –Так вот. Хм. Да.

Тихий Парень, похоже, поражен. Антон вытаскивает айпод и включает музыку, не желая видеть, во что превратится изумление. Он разворачивается и уходит, смутно слыша, как Тихий Парень что-то говорит ему вслед, но только быстрей сбегает по ступенькам и запрыгивает в первое же такси.

 

***

Каждый раз, когда к нему приходит Брюс, Антон идет на встречу, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, за что Рейчел всегда его дразнит. Но Антон ничего не может с собой поделать. Брюс такой утонченный и обходительный; Антон в него даже немножко влюблен, и это странно, потому что отношения у них строго профессиональные.

Зато это помогает выбросить из головы Тихого Парня.

Заходя в комнату, Брюс излучает власть и силу, но по мере того, как он раздевается и сосредотачивается на игре, его поведение меняется. Антон обожает за этим наблюдать – за тем, как его уверенность и царственность исчезают вслед за одеждой, оставляя только голую суть, истинную природу человека. Брюс не теряет уверенности, не начинает нервничать, вовсе нет, но к тому моменту, когда он опускается на колени перед массивным кожаным креслом, склонив голову, дыша ровно и глубоко, он меняется. Или, возможно, превращается. Брюс совершенно расслаблен, полностью спокоен. Антон всякий раз пытается определить, что это, подобрать верное слово или фразу, но пока не добился успеха. Впрочем, чем бы это ни было, ему это нравится.

Когда Антон только пришел в профессию, ему казалось, что по-настоящему доминировать ужасно сложно. Поначалу, приказывая другим людям, он чувствовал себя нелепо. Зои была права: вся эта тема с доминированием и подчинением ему не близка, но Антон изучил вопрос вдоль и поперек, потому что хочет делать свою работу хорошо. А после того, как начал обслуживать Зои, решил, что приспособился, и научился, и усвоил кое-что из ее техники.

Впрочем, с приходом Брюса все изменилось. Только с ним Антон понял, что именно происходит «внизу». Брюс так спокоен, так отзывчив, так готов отдавать, что взгляды Антона полностью перевернулись. Дело не в доминировании, дело в принятии. Стоило ему открыться, стать готовым брать предложенное, и все встало на свои места. Антон нашел свою линию, и Брюс с каждым приходом учит его все большему, сам того не замечая. И на отношениях с Зои это тоже сказалось самым лучшим образом: он начал отдавать вместо того, чтобы просто безвольно подчиняться.

– Как прошел твой день? – спрашивает Антон. Он спрашивает всегда, потому что Брюсу это доставляет удовольствие, пусть в детали тот и не вдается. Антон понял, что Брюсу просто нравится ощущение заботы о нем, чувство, что кому-то на самом деле не все равно, как прошел его день. Антон не знает, чем Брюс занимается в обычной жизни – наверняка чем-то важным, он могущественный и обеспеченный – но здесь это не имеет никакого значения.

– Напряженно, сэр. Но всю вторую половину дня я думал о вас.– Улыбается Брюс.

Еще одно отличие между ним и Зои: Брюсу нравится обращаться к нему «сэр». Зои никогда не просила называть себя как-то иначе, чем Зои. Собственно, когда Антон однажды попробовал назвать ее «госпожой», она скривила носик и предупреждающе помотала головой. Больше он не пытался.

– Сомневаюсь, что это хорошо сказалось на твоей работе, – Антон запускает руку в его густые черные с проседью волосы.

– Возможно, вам стоит наказать меня, сэр, – Брюс снова улыбается, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Антон знает, что тот шутит, Брюс не поклонник наказаний, разве что на него находит подходящее настроение (и этим он тоже отличается от Зои).

За несколько месяцев их встреч Антон сделал все, чтобы из малозаметных деталей и смутных предположений уловить суть, и ему хочется думать, что он проделал неплохую работу по превращению их рабочих встреч во что-то похожее на настоящие отношения.

В основном, из того, что Антон сумел понять, Брюсу нравится быть желанным. Желанным и контролируемым.

– За мыслями не уследишь, – говорит Антон. – К тому же, я тоже о тебе думал.

Антон никогда не врет: он плохой лжец, несмотря на то, что хороший актер (совсем разные навыки, считает он). Но Брюс различает в его голосе искренность и счастливо кивает.

Антон сидит перед ним в кресле, ерзая пальцами ног по пушистому ковру, на котором стоит коленопреклоненный Брюс. Когда-то здесь лежала обычная маленькая циновка, но после того, как Антон однажды провел на ней полдня, стоя на коленях перед Зои, он заменил его на ковер поудобнее. Брюс никогда не жаловался, но, похоже, перемена пришлась по душе и ему.

– Я думал о твоем рте, – тихо говорит Антон, глядя, как дергается при его словах твердеющий член Брюса. – О том, как ты мне отсасываешь, так мило и старательно.

– Мне этого не хватало.

– Ты бы хотел…

– Да.

Антон хмыкает. Если бы он прервал подобным образом Зои, та бы его наказала, но сам он с Брюсом никогда так не поступит. Антон тихо улыбается своим мыслям – тому, насколько больше теперь понимает, о том, сколько приятных моментов провел с каждым клиентом, о заботе, которую получает и отдает.

– Хорошо. Иди сюда.

И когда умелые губы Брюса смыкаются на его члене, Антон закрывает глаза, позволив себе собой гордиться. И чувствовать свое превосходство.

И принимать.

 

***

На следующей неделе Антон не приходит в галерею, но он скучает по Каньону, поэтому все-таки возвращается туда еще неделю спустя, на этот раз рано утром и в другой день недели, так, чтобы уж точно не пересечься с Тихим Парнем.

Но Большого Каньона нет.

Войдя в зал, Антон останавливается как вкопанный, уставившись на висящую на его месте картину Джексона Поллока, а затем разворачивается и идет к стойке администратора.

– Где Каньон? – требовательно спрашивает он у сидящей там девушки, и та удивленно поднимает на него глаза.

– Простите, сэр, экспозиция закончена. Работы были взяты в аренду, и теперь их отправили обратно.

– Куда? Откуда их привезли?

– Из Австралии.

Она еще что-то говорит, но Антон ее не слышит. Словно его сердце в одну секунду съежилось и остановилось. Австралия? С таким же успехом их могли увезти на Луну.

Антон молча поворачивается и уходит, включая айпод – что-то тяжелое, громкое, грохочущее в ушах и подходящее мрачному настроению. На выходе из галереи он чуть ли не врезается в Тихого Парня. Тот хватается за Антона и за стену, спасая их обоих от падения. И что-то говорит.

Антон хмуро вытаскивает наушники.

\- Что?

– Я говорю, я куратор, – у него странный акцент, который Антон никак не может распознать.

– Поздравляю?

– Мне показалось, мы именно этим занимались. Обсуждали наши карьеры. Правда, ты тогда так быстро сбежал, что у меня не было шанса рассказать о моей.

– Трахаться за деньги – это не карьера.

– Ладно.

– В смысле, я считаю это своей профессией, да, потому что я в этом хорош и я стараюсь быть хорош, но карьеру в этом делать не собираюсь. Моя настоящая профессия – актер. И, опережая вопрос, не в порно.

– Я и не собирался спрашивать, – Тихий Парень открывает было рот, но заминается.

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает Антон. Его вдруг охватывает усталость.

– Мне ничего не нужно. Я лишь хотел сказать…

– Нет, спасибо. Я не на работе. Могу оставить тебе свою визитку, если хочешь…

– Я просто собирался сказать, что, судя по твоему виду, тебе не помешает выпить. Чашку чая или кофе, то есть, – поясняет он, видя, как Антон хмурится.

– Я опаздываю.

– Ладно. Может, в следующий раз.

– Может, он какой-нибудь святоша, – предполагает Рейчел, когда он рассказывает ей свою историю. – Днем курирует картинную галерею, а по ночам спасает заблудшие души.

Но Антону так не кажется.

 

***

Они смотрят больше друг на друга, чем на него, но Антон давно научился не обращать внимания на подобное. В каком-то роде это похоже на его актерскую судьбу: иногда (в кинематографе? Ладно, почти всегда) он не подходит на роль, но в этом нет ничего личного. Потом до него доходит, что проблема в другом.

– Мой друг никогда не был с парнем, – сообщает ему Зак, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

– Ясно.

Его друг, Крис, похоже, нервничает. Он то и дело облизывает губы, однако в его глазах светится заинтересованный огонек. Смотрит он только на Зака.

– Он хочет попробовать. Так что… ты, наверное, удивляешься, почему, в таком случае, я не предложил свою помощь.

Антону, в общем-то, все равно, но он привык слушать все, что клиенты говорят перед началом действа. Оберегает от многих проблем потом.

– Мы не хотим испортить нашу дружбу, – объясняет Крис, наконец взглянув на него.

Антон кивает.

– Разумеется. Вышло бы погано.

Зак продолжает:

– Так что мы подумали, почему бы нам не прийти сюда и не попробовать, и если ему понравится, тогда…

Они снова смотрят друг на друга и ухмыляются.

Антон кивает, изображая задумчивость. В его деле покупатель прав не всегда, но обычно в поговорке все же есть доля истины. У него есть сильные подозрения, например, что Зака серьезно заводит мысль о том, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга с кем-то еще, а не просто трахнуть его самому. Но Антона этим не смутить, к тому же, его это не касается – за исключением того, как лучше ввести это в сценарий.

Антон спрашивает:

– С чего бы вы хотели начать? – Крис, похоже, сомневается. Парень кажется стопроцентным натуралом, пока Антон не замечает, как он смотрит на Зака – откровенно пялясь, как ребенок на тележку со сладостями.

– Что я должен… – спрашивает он.

Зак смотрит на Антона.

– На первый раз ничего особенного. Ограничимся минетом, я полагаю. Ты отсасываешь без резинки?

Это сильно зависит от его настроения, но обычно Антон не против.

– Да, если он чист, – говорит он Заку, словно мнение Криса значения не имеет. А Крис послушно стоит рядом, улыбаясь в пол.

Они и правда оба принесли справки. Антон проглядывает их, про себя радуясь, что его настоящая работа позволяет справляться со смехом. Никто не приносит справки. Антон и прочие сотрудники сами решают, на какой риск готовы пойти.

Подобная предусмотрительность позволяет предположить, что Заку действительно очень хотелось посмотреть, как его другу отсасывают без резинки.

Антон кидает на него быстрый взгляд, но глаза Зака чисты и невинны. А потом Антон его узнает – он видел Зака в какой-то рекламе, то ли Макдональдса, то ли средства от синдрома беспокойных ног, то ли зубной пасты. Значит, Зак актер. И судя по тому, как просто и свободно он себя ведет, весьма неплохой.

Антон поворачивается к Крису.

– Ты не против присесть сюда, на кровать? – Крис смотрит на Зака, тот кивает, и он подчиняется. Антон задумывается, не кроется ли этим нечто большее, игры, связанные с властью. Но глядя на уверенно расправленные плечи Криса, на рожицу, которую он корчит Заку – явное «поверить не могу, что это делаю», решает, что нет. Всего лишь экспериментирующий натурал и жаждущий на это посмотреть гей.

Антон понимает, что сочувствует. Если Крису не понравится, Зак никогда не получит шанс попробовать самому. Антон посылает Заку долгий взгляд, тот в ответ смотрит на него с надеждой, и Антон возвращает свое внимание к Крису.

– Сейчас я расстегну твои джинсы, – вежливо сообщает он и опускается перед ним на колени. Когда джинсы застревают на бедрах, Зак с радостью кидается помогать, приподнимая Криса с постели, чтобы Антону было проще их стянуть.

Улыбаясь, Зак присаживается рядом с Крисом.

– Наверное, тебе не стоит поначалу смотреть, – предлагает он. – Может стать не по себе. Просто сосредоточься на ощущениях. – Антон краем глаза замечает, как Крис кивает, думая про себя, что тот в любом случае вряд ли собирался в ближайшее время перестать пялиться на Зака. Впрочем, Антон занят его полувставшим членом. Он держит член в ладони, потом осторожно проводит ладонью к основанию, обхватывает яйца и нежно массирует.

Крис ахает, и Зак ему что-то шепчет, но Антон старается не слушать, потому что это предназначено не ему, эти слова ласки и восхищения, "Я так долго ждал, чтобы увидеть тебя таким, ты выглядишь охрененно, да, вот так, дай ему тебе отсосать, я хочу увидеть, как ты спускаешь ему в глотку, раскройся для меня".

– Никогда не угадаешь, – говорит Антон потом Рейчел. – Когда он вошел, я готов был поклясться, что парень натуральней яиц с сельской ярмарки, но уходя, он взял своего друга за руку.

– Мило. Надеюсь, у них все получится.

– Я тоже.

Судя по чеку, оставленному Заку, по крайней мере он-то в этом убежден.

 

***

На следующей неделе, в понедельник, Антон снова приходит в галерею. В ней как никогда пусто и спокойно. За стойкой сидит так же девушка, и он извиняется, что накинулся на нее в прошлый раз. Она явно не помнит, но кивает и улыбается, принимая извинения.

– Что ж, надеюсь, новая выставка понравится вам не меньше старой.

Антону не нравится. Джексон Поллок прекрасен и великолепен, но умиротворяющим его не назовешь. Антон вставляет в уши наушники, но музыку пока не включает. Ему нравится тратить время на подбор подходящей к картине музыки, но, посидев минуту-другую, Антон ощущает непонятное беспокойство, поэтому встает и поворачивается.

И видит Тихого Парня, рассматривающего его, пока сам Антон рассматривает Поллока.

– Я от него тоже не в восторге, но он привлекает инвесторов, – говорит Тихий Парень.

– Боюсь показаться мещанином, но я его просто не понимаю, – отвечает Антон. И застенчиво вытаскивает наушники. Защитные механизмы не сработали. – Как тебя зовут?

– Карл.

– А я Антон.

– Рад знакомству, дружище, – Карл делает несколько широких шагов к нему и трясет его руку. – И ничего это не мещанство. Впрочем, Поллок будет висеть у нас несколько месяцев. Извини. Я знаю, ты предпочитаешь британских модернистов.

– Ага. Особенно Каньон.

– Выдающаяся картина, да. Всегда успокаивала меня после разборок с правлением по поводу финансирования. – Он грустно улыбается, и Антон понимает, что улыбается в ответ. – Знаешь, что? Мне кажется, тебе понравится наша новая античная экспозиция. Мне она тоже кажется умиротворяющей, знаешь, своей связью с тем, что давно ушло. Греческие скульптуры. Не совсем моя специализация, но я с радостью тебе покажу, если…

Скульптуры прекрасны, но Антон о них почти ничего не знает. Карл же, вопреки своему заявлению, знает очень много и поясняет, что статуи перед ними не относятся к лучшим образцам классической скульптуры.

– Но приходится брать, что есть, вносить в каталоги, а потом вдруг выясняется, что все считают, будто ты выставляешь как минимум мраморы Элджина.*** И все-таки они милые, правда? Если уж это второй сорт, представляешь, какими восхитительными должны быть лучшие представители? Дай мне руку.

Антон смотрит на него недоверчиво.

– Я только хочу тебе кое-что показать, – Антон протягивает руку, Карл вцепляется в нее и кладет на стоящую перед ними статую Амура. Накрывает сверху своей ладонью и проводит по холодному мрамору, от плеча до запястья.

– Чувствуешь?

– Ух ты! Под ней же мыщцы, но… – Но когда Антон просто смотрит на статую, камень кажется идеально гладким.

– Здорово, да? – Карл улыбается, глядя на статую, и Антона захватывает чувство, которое он не испытывал давно: ревность.

– Словно она в любой момент оживет, правда? – спрашивает Карл и поворачивается в другую сторону. Теперь перед ним Дионисий, облаченный в лозу. Нос у него сломан.

– Когда их только сделали, они были цветными, – тихо говорит Карл. – Яркие, живые цвета. Мне довелось посмотреть в Неаполе на статую Аполлона в темно-синей, спадающей с плеч мантии. С тех мне всегда немного грустно видеть этих ребят такими… бесцветными.

Антон снова думает о волшебных оттенках Каньона, где ярко-красный соседствует с насыщенным коричневым, морковно-оранжевый с темно-фиолетовым.

Вместе они должны смотреться нелепо, но нет.

Антон поворачивается и смотрит на Карла.

– Я бы не отказался от… как ты это назвал? Выпить? – Карл кивает. – Так вот, сейчас я бы выпил.

Он почти ожидает, что Карл отведет его в свой офис, протянет сотню и попросит минет, но вместо этого они идут в расположенное в галерее кафе. Когда Антон настаивает на том, чтобы расплатиться, Карл только пожимает плечами и берет вместо среднего капучино большой.

– Итак, твой акцент. – Они сидят на отдаленной площадке, но поблизости все равно крутятся несколько завсегдатаев галереи. – Австралия?

Карл кажется оскорбленным.

– Новая Зеландия.

– Ой. Прости.

– Бывает.

Антон, не торопясь, потягивает эспрессо.

– Бываешь в Австралии? – спрашивает он.

– Конечно. Иногда. Делаю там закупки.

– Вам стоит закупить Большой Каньон, – широко улыбаясь, предлагает Антон.

– Если бы мы только могли. У нас нет лишних восьми миллионов, да даже если бы и были, эти проклятые австралийцы не отдали бы Каньон. – Однако Карл улыбается в ответ. – Всегда можно сделать фотографию.

Антон резко смеется.

– Друг, вряд ли я в ближайшее время посещу Нижний Свет ****.

– Я в том смысле, почему бы тебе не отправиться в путешествие? Увидеть что-то настоящее. Посмотреть на Каньон самому.

Что-то настоящее. При взгляде на Карла настоящее кажется куда ближе, чем обычно. А потом телефон начинает отчаянно вибрировать, опасно скользя по столу.

– Прости, – Антон берет трубку, ожидая услышать о новом клиенте. Но это его агент. Его агент по актёрскому делу. – Я должен ответить, – виновато говорит он Карлу, но тот лишь кивает. Когда Антон вешает трубку, Карл склоняется ближе.

– Хорошие вести?

Антон все еще не может прийти в себя.

– Я получил роль. В кино. В настоящем чертовом кино. По-настоящему получил.

Карл поднимает раскрытую ладонь и Антон по ней шлепает.

– Поздравляю. Похоже, путешествие пока придется отложить?

Антон смотрит на него, на его привлекательное лицо, расслабленную позу, закинутую на ближайший стул ногу, капельку молока в уголке рта.

– Не знаю, – говорит он. – Ты прав. Я хочу попробовать чего-нибудь настоящего. И в самое ближайшее время.

*Гранд-Каньон(Большой каньон, Великий каньон) — один из глубочайших каньонов в мире. Находится на плато Колорадо, штат Аризона, США, на территории национального парка Гранд-Каньон. Длина каньона — 446 км. Ширина (на уровне плато) колеблется от 6 до 29 км, на уровне дна — менее километра. Глубина — до 1600 м. Антон смотрит на картину «Гранд Каньон» Девида Хокни

** Эйлин Уорнос (29 февраля 1956 — 9 октября 2002) — американская серийная убийца. В 1989—1990 годах убила семерых мужчин в штате Флорида. Многие называют её «первой женщиной-маньяком США»

*** Томас Брюс, 7-й граф Эльджин и Кинкардайн— британский дипломат, вывезший в начале девятнадцатого века из Греции в Британию исключительное по качеству собрание древнегреческого искусства, ныне известное как «мраморы Элджина». Приобретение производилось по большей части посредством подкупа турецких властей и, по слухам, нередко сопровождалось повреждением и разрушением знаменитых памятников зодчества. (Вики)

**** Downunder– совокупное название для Австралии и Новой Зеландии.


End file.
